It started with a coffee
by TheJokersGal
Summary: Hermione Granger enjoying the simple life works in a coffee shop but what happens when Draco Malfoy drops in and starts to visit more and more? Rated M for later chapters. (Sorry in advance for spelling)
1. Chapter 1

She sighed as a stray chestnut curl fell over her face just to the side of her nose, her hair never seemed to stay up. Regardless of how many pins, hair ties or headbands she used it never seemed enough, her hair always managed to fall across her face. Short of using magic that was, but it seemed such a pointless exercise given it was just work and the hours it took all those years ago to make it perfect for the Yule Ball.

Blowing it out of her face, she hastily she continued to heat the milk in her hands, bouncing the jug lightly to the tune of the radio. She knew it was a pointless job working in a coffee shop, but the muggles around her made her forget about her problems, they were just simpler. As she heated the milk she began to think to herself, Hermione Granger smartest witch of her age working in a muggle coffee shop for less that $15 an hour. She scoffed as she poured the lattes for her current order, she could be in the Ministry, with magic and the people she knew putting that mind of hers to the test and yet here she was.

The bell on the door rang as he entered, and immediately Dracos senses filled with the bitter smell of coffee and the buzz of muggle radio. He nearly cringed on the spot as the so called music came into focus, why did his business partner have to pick a muggle cafe of all places to convene a meeting. He made his way to a table in the corner of the room the eyes of nearly every woman on him. He knew he was good looking and was one hell of a player, but lately he seemed to be experiencing a dry spell. Lately, when he was with a woman he seemed to go though the movements, but none of the women seemed to make him feel anything.

Jolted from his thoughts a black leather briefcase made its way in front of him, sliding lightly across the table, behind it a tall man with dark hair before him smiling down at Draco.

"Glad to see you found the place okay, given your sense of direction you'd probably end up at the strip club around the corner" Blaise smiled down at the disgruntled Draco.

"Which corner and do they accept Gallions?" Draco said dryly, looking around "Merlin, why did you have to pick a muggle coffee shop of all the places... " Draco shuddered as another pop song played on the radio.

"Two reasons" Blaise chuckled "One, no prying eyes or ears here, no one to monitor our conversations without the ministry taking care of it first, and well as for two.." Blaise covered his mouth in order to prevent a burst of laughter as the waitress made her way to them.

"Hello, what may I get for you?" she smiled politely, but noticing who was before her, her cheeks paled and her lips went still.

"Reason two" Blaise smirked at Draco, who was now glaring furiously at him, his grey cold eyes locked on Blaise. "I'll have an espresso Hermione, and for Draco?" He paused, a sly grin on his face.

"Nothing, you would probably poison it " Draco sneered at Hermione, shifting his glare onto the brunette before him.

Gaining back her tongue she retorted promptly "I wouldn't waste good poison on the likes of you"

His glare intensified, she always had an effect on him. "I'll have a cappuccino, skim milk and don't you dare burn the milk"

Scribbling down on her notepad the order she smirked, leaving the blonde man to ponder about what she would do to his drink and why she was smirking.

"I'm going to kill you" The words were like ice and as if his were like fire Blaise retorted

"She is single, you're single, and you are getting cranky lately. Are you not getting laid enough? Because if that's the case the strip club may have been a better venue choice"

The banter between the two suited gentlemen was getting into full swing as Hermione returned with their drinks, placing them accordingly she smiled and gleefully went to new customers in the shop, looking back to see the expression on Dracos face.

Confused Draco looked down at his coffee before looking up glaring.

"What?"

"That bitch" Draco sneered, pushing his coffee so Blaise could see the word 'weasel' written across the top in chocolate. "No wonder she seemed so cheerful"

"You know, if you were nice to her, she would probably be nice back"

"Doubt it, we have a history of this" He started to drink his coffee, getting more annoyed at the quality of the coffee, not surprised given who made it. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here, I can feel my IQ lowering." He added as he finished his drink.

Almost in a fit of laughter Blaise pulled out his wallet, leaving $40 on the table, getting up and ready to leave.

"What's this?" Draco looked at the amount and then back at Blaise in slight disbelief.

"Her tip" He grinned back at the pale blonde man who was now standing "She makes good coffee, what can I say?" Gesturing to Draco, who began to make his way to the door "And she insulted you so it's gotta be worth at least triple" He grinned as he waved goodbye to Hermione from the door who poked her tongue out in retort leaving the man to chuckle to himself as the two men made their way down the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

As she approached the table where Blaise and Draco were sitting she could smell Draco's cologne, it made her unconsciously smile. As she was collecting the dishes from the table, she noticed the money on the table. Putting it the front of her apron she continued to close up the shop whilst daydreaming. Blaise often dropped by, usually with clients and every once in awhile by himself, always tipped her well but never this well. He had also never been by with someone that she knew, especially not with someone like Draco. The brunette began to giggle to herself about her chocolate stunt as she put the dishes into the dishwasher when the phone rang.

Answering it, she smiled, finding no need to see who it was calling.

"Yes Ginny?" She grinned, turning the closed sign on the door

"Awww how did you know it was me?" Ginny teased from the other end. It was ritual for her to call every afternoon to hear about Hermione's day and to get the gossip on if anyone interesting came into the shop.

"Because it's always you" She could hear her friend's giggle through the phone "guess who came in today"

"Hmmm. Do I get a clue?"

"Two men. No more clues"

"Wasn't Harry and Ron was it?" Ginny's voice was flat. Her and Harry had broken up, Ron thought it would be a good idea for the two to get drunk and sleep with escorts. Safe to say he was wrong and both Hermione and herself had been single since, Ginny however had at least had flings to alleviate some of the tension of being single.

"Ewww. No, try again. Think arch nemesis this time" Hermione's laugh traveled through the phone bringing her friend's mood back up.

"DRACO MALFOY?!" Blasted back through the phone at Hermione, who nearly dropped the phone out of shock.

"Yes, and guess who was with him"

"Who? Who? Who?" Ginny echoed through the phone hoping the repetitiveness would make the answer come faster

"Blaise Zabini" Hermione smirked, knowing full well the crush her ginger friend had on the man. She heard the phone drop and just as she hung up Ginny apparated in the shop.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You always tell me after he has already left!" Ginny's face was nearly redder than her hair if that was at all possible. "Details now!" She urged, pulling a seat to the counter as Hermione started to make some coffee for them both.

As Hermione finished explaining Ginny was nearly scarlet.

"Do you think I could work here sometimes in case he is here?" She mumbled half of it

"If he comes back with Draco I'll need you here"

Ginny beamed, "He is into you, you know?"

Hermione nearly snorted "As if"

"He so is. Seeing as you're done for the day we should go out tonight, clubbing. Before you say no, you don't get a choice" Ginny teased

"Ginny, why?" Hermione whined back, clubbing always seemed to mean effort for her getting ready and she just couldn't be bothered

"In case Draco is there" Ginny smirked at her friend "I'll pick you up at 6 to get ready" And with that she apparated away again.

Great, now Ginny was taking an active part in her love life, that was all that she needed.

He slouched against the cool tiles of his shower, hot water falling onto his muscular body like rain. He ran his hands through his light blonde hair, pushing it out of his steel grey eyes.

He sighed, the image of Hermione's cheeky farewell still in his mind. Why couldn't he forget about her. It was always like this when they met, he seemed feverish with the thoughts of her and she always seemed unaffected. He moved so the water was now coming straight down onto him, causing his hair to move back into his eyes. Why did Blaise have to pick where she worked, this wouldn't have happened if he had just chosen the strip club.

Just as the thought came to his mind as did a rather intimate image of Hermione. Her, swinging round a pole at the club, heels that made her long legs seem endless, barely a handful of material covering her, her soft skin exposed to his ravenous eyes, her long hair cascading down her shoulders as she leaned in and called him Sir. Stirring from his thoughts he looked down to see the result of daydreams, great. Now his shower would have to take longer.

"Draco will you hurry up in there or do you still have to apply your makeup" came Theo's voice from the other side of the bathroom door, unaware of what was happening on the other side. He had been living with Draco for a few weeks while he saved up to get his own place. Draco didn't seem to mind as it meant things were cheaper and he had someone to drink and go out to clubs with.

"Can't a man have a shower?!" Came back, muffled by the water

"You know I'll just walk in if you take too long" Theo teased back, reveling in the fact that his friend knew he would.

"5 minutes. Then you can have the bathroom princess" Draco flushed red at the thought of his friend seeing him in such a state, he wasn't a shy guy but the thought of another guy watching him finish didn't sit right.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see how patient I can be" snickered Theo as he walked away. He knew full well that Draco would only take a long shower when something was troubling him, but it was his duty to make sure his friend was never in a slump for too long. Tonight was no exception, Draco was going to the clubs, whether he liked it or not.

-AUTHORS NOTE:

So, I am really new to this and I know I make a lot of spelling errors.  
Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, should have Chapter 3 up soon ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls waited anxiously outside of the hottest club in town, Escape. Ginny wore a short black silk dress that had a plunging neckline showing off her pale skin and ample cleavage along with a pair of studded heels while Hermione was in a red knee length dress that screamed Hermione as it was not at all revealing or particularly flattering either. Ginny had tried to get Hermione to wear something flashier, but this was the only one of her suggestions that Hermione would agree to, much to Ginny's disappointment. The two girls made their way in effortlessly as Ginny started flirting with the bouncer, as they entered the club Ginny dragged Hermione straight to the bar where she quickly ordered a few different coloured shots.

"Now, what is tonight's goal?" Ginny looked seriously at Hermione as she paid for the drinks

"To go home?"

"Wrong! Now drink" Ginny laughed, pressing an interesting blue shot in her friend's hands while she downed a pink one.

Swallowing the shot Hermione nearly choked "To get drunk and get laid?" she spluttered, the alcohol still burning her throat, why did she have to let Ginny order? It was nearly always shots when she did.

"Much better. Now we just need to find people to drink with" grinned Ginny as she pushed a peach coloured shot into Hermione's empty hand who looked horrified at the gesture.

"Isn't that Draco?" Ginny teased after having her shot, while causing her to choke on the peach shot.

"Oh god no, please not him Ginny. I will make him get Blaise if you do!" Hermione threatened back, a slight childishness in her tone, but as she finished her sentence the man next to her made a cheers motion with the guy beside him, causing his beer to spill all down Hermione's dress causing her to elicit a high pitched squeal as the cold beer ran down her skin.

"Merlin, that did not just happen"

"Hermione, oh my god. Are you okay? I'll go get you some new clothes" Grinny tried her best to hide a grin that was appearing on her lips as a plan to get Hermione into more revealing clothes came about in her mind, but before Hermione could argue or go herself Ginny ran off and apparated around the corner leaving Hermione speechless and attempting to dry off with a handful of napkins.

"Well ain't you a pretty thing" It was the drunk man again and he was gesturing to Hermione his breath almost rancid with tobacco and the smell of beer and cheap cologne heavily filling the space between them.

"Don't you dare" Hermione scowled nearly gagging on the smell "First you cover me with your vile smelling beer and now you try and hit on me? The nerve of you" Her glare began to intensify causing the man to go pale and shuffle a few feet away muttering something like an apology. But before Hermione could continue her rant at him Ginny appeared beside her with a black bag and a cheeky grin.

"Go change into these or I call Draco over to talk to you while you reek of beer" she gleefully chimed, the rest of her plan came to her as she was choosing an outfit for her friend.

Hermione went pale and began to mouth what looked like words "B-but that isn't fair"

"Tough love, all's fair in love and war" Ginny stuck her tongue out and giggled while she pushed the bag against Hermione "You have til the count of 10 to get going. 1... 2... 3..."

"Fine, I'm going" Hermione almost snatching the bag disappeared into the ladies to change.

Looking in the bag she nearly fainted, it was a black corset top without straps and a lace and silk skirt that screamed Ginny that was barely 10 inches long. Slowly she slid the beer soaked dress from her shoulders onto the floor and began to wipe off the beer that was beginning to make her skin go sticky. Afterwards she put on the outfit her friend had chosen for her. She couldn't believe she was going to wear this. That being said though it was this or Draco, and she knew she wasn't drunk enough for putting up with Draco, though she didn't feel like she was drunk enough to be dress this either. As she finished changing she made her way back to the bar distracted by the constant feeling of needing to tug the skirt down so that it least partially covered her thigh, as she was doing so though she managed to bump into someone causing them to spill their drink.

"I am so sorry" Hermione gasped too shocked by the fact that she had walked into someone to register who it was

"Just buy me another would you" the words came back cold before a slight snicker took over "Hermione?"

Hermione nearly died as she registered who it was now standing right in front of her looking her up and down in disbelief with a smug grin on his face.

"Not you" Hermione whined

"What's wrong with me?" Came back sarcastically

"I'm not drunk enough for this Malfoy"

"Then replace my drink so at least one of us can be" He smirked at her, his pale face slightly more pink in the cheeks from drinking "Invite your friend to drink with us too" He gestured over to Ginny who was rushing over. As she turned to look at her friend a bright flash came from Draco's direction "Unless you want this in the morning profit?"

Hermione went white as a ghost, what had she done to deserve this. To be dressed like this and to have to put up with Malfoy, did someone curse her or something today? She was starting to panic on that very possibility before a stern voice brought her back.

"So what will it be Granger? You and Weaslette drinking with us, or the daily prophet getting this flattering photo of you"

Looking over at her friend who had nearly made her way over she frowned "Her name is Ginny. We'll drink with you, but you have to call her by her name"

"Deal, our booth is this way" Draco gestured his hand out towards the back of the club. The two ladies following his gesture cautiously, Hermione unable to shake the feeling that Draco was staring at her ass the entire time.


End file.
